Talk:Divine election
Possible influences No sure exactly where the numbers are coming from, but I have a suggestion for a possible influence. On Cassandra's personal quest, Lord Seeker Lucius says the Seekers are responsible for the Mage-Templar conflict, and the Inquisitor has the chance to agree with him. This seems like it would give Leliana some Divine points to me. Swordwitch (talk) 01:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :The numbers come from reverse-engineering the game files performed by User:Mostlyautumn. If he gets around to it, your suggestion must be quite easy to test. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool! I was hoping it was something like that. :D Swordwitch (talk) 18:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, has anyone tested the credit given if Gaspard dead and Celene reunite with Briala?-- (talk) 09:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Leliana's conversations Just made an edit. The two conversations with Leliana had previously been called "Unknown" and "After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts". In my game, the first conversation triggered after "Wicked Eyes", but the second one didn't happen until after "What Pride". I can't say for sure if completing "What Pride" was the trigger, or if it was something else. (Current standings in the race for Divine maybe?) Swordwitch (talk) 09:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Not made an edit but suggest more detail added. For example, you don't reach, "The Chantry preached hate." unless you said, "Let the Chantry sink." first. (talk) 21:56, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Similarly with After What Pride Had Wrought One gets the 3rd option before you get the 1st. A little confusing. Didn't get 2 nor 4 so I guess it depends on what has gone before, and +2 is the maximum one gets there. (talk) 11:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Inquisitor Speech What election points does the option "Corypheus must be stopped." give? It is not mentioned on the page. ( (talk) 22:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC)) :If it's not mentioned here, then it's probably the most neutral option that does not give points to anyone. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I see, thank you, i was just curious because it was the only one not listed and i thought pretty much everything you say in "In Your Heart Shall Burn" has some effect. Good to know that you actually CAN be neutral. (talk) 15:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you need one of the special knowledge perks for "I'll do it because it's right." or what does it depend on? Because I don't have that option. -- (talk) 12:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Leliana divine and mages conscription. It is possible to conscript the mages and at the same time elect Leliana as the new divine? Because in my first playtrough i conscipted the mages and supported Leliana but Viviene became Divine instead. Tesshu (talk) 15:27, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :It is possible to do so yes. Some dialogue choices and the choices made at the end of major quests offer points for different candidates for Divine depending on which choices you make. But there are enough points available that you can make some choices one Divine might strongly disagree with and still have them elected Divine. Conscripting the mages would cost leliana some points and give Vivienne some points but if the rest of your choices are enough to favour leliana, she will still be Divine - 01:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm i see, thank you very much for the info, i want the mages to remain in the Inquisition and yet be free from the circle of magi, a softened Leliana is the best choice for the new divine while Vivienne is the wrost choice for the new divine, Cassandra is a average choice because from what i've seen her actions are benevolent but they went too far from normal. Tesshu (talk) 15:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I went with conscripted mages and Cassandra myself because I felt that while the Circle of Magi and Templar Order are both neccessary institutions, how they operate and their attitude towards eachother were in dire need of reform. Which to her credit, Justinia V could see from a mile away and Cassandra ostensibly brings to fruition. - 01:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Support operations The recent edits by an anonymous contributor claim there is no war table operation to support Leliana. However, I distinctly recall there being three support operations in total. Can anyone confirm? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : I've supported Leliana on a few playthroughs and have never seen a support operation for her. If one does exist, it doesn't have the same prerequisites as the other two: completing Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. -- 03:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :: I guess my memory is wrong, then... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:18, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Could it be possible that negative Divine Points result in that candidate becoming Divine? I say this because Vivienne became Divine in one of my PTs. Confused, given I had done absolutely nothing to try to make Viv Divine, I looked at my save through the Save Editor and saw that Vivienne has -1 Divine Points. I changed it so that she had 1 Divine Point, and set the Leliana Is Divine flag to 'true'. When I redid the epilogue, Leliana was now Divine. If I have time I'll check if not setting the Leliana flag still makes her Divine, but I think this may be the problem?